


Coffee and cuddles

by Lidoshka



Series: Shiro's Bday 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, let them be happy, season 8 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/pseuds/Lidoshka
Summary: Shiro loves Keith in the morning… especially when he brings coffee!(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shiro's Bday 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Coffee and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimawariSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariSun/gifts).



> Second gift for Hiwamarisun!
> 
> part of the @vldexchange Happy Shiro Bday event!

Happy Shiro Bday day [HimawariSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariSun/pseuds/HimawariSun), I'm back with an extra image!

~~established relationship~~ / ~~fluff~~ / no angst pls / ~~gently~~ kisses, ~~touches~~ / gently nsfw / Shiro eating ass / ~~trans Keith~~ / no prekerber nsfw/relationship please. They're were just friends / bottom Shiro (but they can switch) / back/feet massage / ~~married sheith~~ / ~~body worship, Shiro adores Keith's body~~ / dorks in love / omegaverse / ~~Just let them be happy~~


End file.
